Hermione and the Razorblade Kiss
by Rip-out-the-wings-of-a-butterfly
Summary: I wrote this story to give a darker side to Hermione that you never see.... Just read it... OH yeah Its got Romance and sadness...
1. Chapter 1

Nobody seem to be paying attention so Hermione slipped out the back door of the Weasley's home, The Burrow, and hid behind a tree. She pulled her skirt down on her hip a little she ran a fresh blade across it that came from the insides of her robes. She moaned with pleasure as the blood seeped out of her wound. The pain embraced her whole being and hugged her soul.

She wasn't sure why she did it really, and she'd been doing it for so long she couldn't remember the first time it had happened. Now that she thought about it, maybe it was because she felt meaningless, worthless or maybe she just loved pain. Never the less it gave her an extra high that she could get with no drugs… After the things that happened to her because of drugs, its no wonder she always chewed Harry and Ron out for even talking about any type of magical enhancement.

Ron walked outside quietly behind Hermione hoping to scare her, but then he saw what she was doing, "Hermione?" He looked horrified, "Why are you bleeding?" He began to wonder why she would do such a thing. Does she not feel loved? She knows I love her right?

She jumped at her name, "Er… I…" She turned around to see Ron. Hurrying to pull her skirt up over the still bleeding cut. Ron was the last person she wanted to see the cuts. He would think she was a horrible person, that was the last thing she wanted the one she loved to know. "I… Um… you see… I don't know what to say…" She hung her head in shame and stared at the ground, blushing furiously. Tears began forming in her eyes and she tried blinking them away, but it was useless. She attempted to swallow back the lump in her throat, but it only grew larger.

If only Ron knew the things that haunted her… The things that happened… The memories that wouldn't go away…

"Hermione what happened to your hip?" Ron wondered aloud. He hugged her tightly. "Please… 'Mione… don't do that to yourself." He sniffled softly on her shoulder. "Why do you do this? If you keep it up then you could end up hurting yourself or… me"  
She couldn't hold it anymore. She let out a few tears. "What do you mean? Hurt you?" Ron looked up into her eyes. "Because.. I love you." ((**aww.. What a tender moment…** _shut up you're ruining it_!)) His blue eyes shining with tears in the sunlight. "You always knew I loved you didn't you"

She smiled at him. "Yes… I knew, but I needed you to say it to me. Its one thing to feel something, but another to be able to admit it." Hermione looked down at the ground and smirked slightly. "Ron if you want me to stop I will. It's going to be hard for me though. I think I do it because… Something happened to me when I was younger. You see… The parents I have now… aren't my real parents. My real parents were muggles, but they were drug addicts. My father didn't like me… or maybe he did, but he didn't show it the way normal fathers do. One night I remember in particular… My parents had been fighting and my father came into my room after they stopped screaming and began touching me…" She stared off into space as she spoke. "He raped me…. But they were soon killed… I drug addicts life is never very long. They owed money to the wrong man… The next door neighbors heard the gun shots and found me laying on the floor crying."

"Awww you poor baby I knew something tragic must have happened to you because every time Harry and me joked about drugsyou have a disgusted look on your face!" He hugged her tighter. "I know you can do it! Now let's go inside and eat lunch."

Hermione nodded and followed Ron inside. She loved him more than ever for his understanding. She wanted to hug him and just stay there in his arms forever. She sat down at the table and began eating. She knew she could forget her habit if she had a good person helping her along the way.

George, Fred and Ginny looked curiously up at them both. George asked, "Were did you go Hermione?" "Yeah and why did Ron go outside too!" Ginny added. Fred replied, "They were probably just talking"

Hermione nodded, "Exactly." She smiled and continued eating. She smiled at Ron giving the look that something happened out there, and noticed the others were looking so she turned back to her food quickly.Making Ginny giggle, Fred and George smirk, andRon blush cutely and got himself some …RAMEN! "I love it almost as much as I love you." He looked at Hermione. He sat down and ate his ramen.

Harry came downstairs. "Morning everyone!" He sat down at the table. Hermione laughed, "Harry… Its mid-day." Harry smiled. "Oh yeah." Hermione looked at Ron as though she was thinking. It made him wonder what she was thinking.

"What! Do I have a booger?" He looked at her cutely. Ginny replied, "Yeah you do Ron." She said as she made fun of his stupidity.  
Hermione smiled. "No Ron you don't… I was just thinking about something." She went back to eating, and let him bask in his thoughts of what she could mean.

"Well what were you thinking about?" he ask as he took another bite of his great ramen.

"I dunno." She smiled at him evilly, and looked at Harry. "So how'd you sleep"

"Very well thank you…at least someone wonders about how I am!" He said as he looked around the table darkly stopping to twitch his eye at Ron.

Hermione's eyebrow raised. "what is that about?" she asked. "Oh nothing… just like to scare people sometimes!" Harry replied, looked at her more cuter than Ron.

She smiled. "Why must you be so cute?" She leaned forward and rustled Harry's hair sweetly, hoping Ron would get jealous. Ron got a tragic look on his face…like his heart had been ripped out by the only one he'd ever love…((**oh wait it did just happen**.. _you'd know all about that Mark…._**SHUT UP)**)

Hermione turned and looked at Ron. She grinned, "But not as cute as this one right here…" She leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek, but he wouldn't let her so much as touch him. He walked upstairs angrily. She looked sad and followed him. "Ron? What's the matter?" She had a look of great compassion on her face. "I'm sorry. Did that make you mad? I didn't mean for it to." He walked into his room and slammed the door in her face. Her eyes filled with tears. She ran to the room she was sharing with Ginny and flopped down on her bed. She began sobbing uncontrollably. She brought her head up to get the hair out of her face and saw a blade on the bedside table. She picked it up. It didn't matter anymore. He hated her now… She ran it gently across her hip again and moaned with pain/pleasure as the blood seeped out. Ron spent the next few days in his room. sleeping in the day and feeling sorry for himself by night. On the other hand, Hermione didn't leave her room at all. It hurt to move, breathe, think, or any other normal human function. She hated herself and she made Ron hate her more. She cried and cut herself all day long. There were cuts all along her thigh that bleed and hurt nonstop. Ron started thinking (oh no…that's almost as bad as when you think…At least I can think for myself instead of listening to what my uncle says…so I shouldn't listen to what you say? Crap no! I'm an idiot) why does Hermione like this so much? He went to Ginny's bathroom and got her razor and broke the blade off. He went back to his room and cut his forearm.

Hermione was walking down the hallway to use the restroom and saw Ron. Her heart leapt and she saw he was carrying something shiny. She went into the bathroom and looked at Ginny's razor. She saw the blade was gone. She began sobbing again, and ran to Ron's room. She wrenched the door open and ran in. She cried harder at seeing he'd already done it. She sniffled trying to get the words out… she felt weak and dizzy, "No… You… I… Need You… I'd… die….without… you…" She fell over and into darkness….((_why must you leave them hanging?_ **Because it'll make them leave comments to write more…**_ how many comments you want?_ **Five at least…** _you ask too much_…**I want to know my stories are being read and that I'm not writing for nothing**))


	2. Chapter 2

Ron sat beside Hermione's bedside. In the beginning he thought it was his fault. Of course he wasn't mad anymore. He loved her too much to be mad. Hermione woke up…she had been sleeping for two days. "Hermione are you okay, I was so worried about you, are you hungry!" He exclaimed excitedly because she woke up.

"Ron? I thought you were mad at me…" She blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "Why… did you…. Do it? Why'd you cut yourself?" She asked. Hermione was happy to see he wasn't mad, but she was curious to know why he would try such a thing. "Because I wanted to know why you liked so much." He explained.

"Oh… Well… You shouldn't. I need to lean on you to get me out of that nightmare." She frowned. "I need you to be strong so I can be." **(How'd ya like that line? Kinda sweet huh?** _AWWWWWWWWW! How sweet!)_ "I'll do my best to help you in whatever shape or form." He said as he blinked back tears. "I love you Hermione!"

She smiled, "And I love you Ron." She leaned forward towards him slowly. She kissed him lightly on the lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and moved over his gently. He started sucking on her tongue… "Anyway! I'm gonna go take a shower." He said cutely and smiled stupidly. "Laterz." He kissed her softly.

She whined cutely. "Awww… okay… I guess we can hang out later." She smiled sheepishly as the nurse came in and ushered Ron away. "Hermione needs a sponge bath and to talk to the doctor. So you'll have to leave, Sir." "Okay I'll leave now." He walked out of the room and went to take a shower. _(Drool! can we get some detail here?)_ Ron entered the visitors' bathroom and pulled off his clothes. He hadn't bathed since his fight with Hermione and he smelled rather unpleasant. After he stripped off his clothes he looked in the mirror. He looked a mess with his vibrant red hair askew and rather muscular body caked with blood in places from carrying Hermione to St. Mungo's. She had been bleeding profusely from the cuts on her thigh. Her body usually would heal them and clot the blood, but it seemed to give up. That's part of the reason he still believed it was his fault. She loved him, but he had forsaken her.

Ron stepped into the shower and turned the knobs. He began lathering up his hair and rinsed thoughtfully. Why did couldn't he just tell her sorry? Why did he have to be such an ass about one little flirt with Harry? He began to rinse his chest and stomach. Then he moved down to his hips and below, and went back to thinking. Why does cutting bring her so much pleasure anyway? I didn't feel anything… Maybe it only brings that to certain people.

After Hermione's bath she picked up her Defense against the Dark Arts book from the year before and began reading. She was bored out of her mind and wished Ron would come back. Sighing, she put the book away and decided to look at the damage on her leg. She pushed the blanket off her legs and pulled up the hospital dress. The cuts were all over her right thigh and nearly to her knee when she last saw them. Now they were almost completely healed. The nurse said that after a while you wouldn't even be able to tell she had ever done it. - Ron walked back into the room. "Hola crazy psycho freak!"

Hermione glared at him. "You red headed loser!" She smiled cutely, "Come sit by me… Look… The cuts are almost gone!" She showed him her thigh. "Wow it looks a lot better!" He said nervously as he tried to hide his boner. **((-SLAPS YOUR HEAD- how dirty!))** She noticed anyway. "Ron? Is that a rabbit in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" she giggled and leaned forward. She kissed him deeply. "Oh! … You didn't you know I carried rabbits in my pants?" He smiled and stuck his tongue out. "I put one in my pants every time I come see you!" She laughed. "Really?" Hermione giggled. She reached down slowly and rubbed her hand across him. He was just as nervous as the first time he met her. "Hermione.. You shouldn't.."

"Why not?" She kissed him again. "What'll happen?" She smiled as if saying try me.

"I will attack you and rape you!"

She laughed. "Ronald… You can't rape the willing."

"Okay. . . After I ask you this . . . Will you marry me?" He asked her as his eyes sparkled with anticipation.

Hermione's mouth opened in surprise. "Oh… Well… I…err… Yes!" She smiled largely, "Oh… I-I can't…. I'm still with Victor…" Her eyes watered up and she looked away from him. "I forgot… I'm so sorry…. Ron I love you not Victor, but I… can't brake up with him…"

"Why … can't you? Hermione I love more than anyone you will ever know!" his eyes watered up with tears, they started streaming down his face.

"He… He knows something… Something that I regret so much… Aww Ron please… please don't cry…" She began crying too. "I know… it seems like I'm messing with your emotions, but I'm not! I love you Ron! I love you more than anybody or anything on this earth. I love you so much it hurts. Since I love and trust you so much I'll tell you what it is he knows. See… I was--"

At that exact moment the Weasley's and Harry showed up. "Hey 'Mione! Feeling any better?" Harry asked. Ron's eye twitched as he turned around. "Hi everyone."

Fred and George walked over to Ron. "Sorry… We told mom and dad to leave you two alone for some quality time, "Fred said.

"But they just wouldn't listen." George said.

"It's alright I needed to tell them something anyway." Ron replied.

Mrs. Weasley was fussing over Hermione and Mr. Weasley was looking at some muggle flowers that had been sent by her parents. "Oh never mind I don't to tell them anymore." As he said this a look of sadness came over him.

George looked him over and said, "Why you sad bro?"

"Bee in you bonnet?" Fred snickered.

Harry walked up, "Oi. What's wrong?"

"Shut up the three of you!" He as he sulked in his own self pity.

Harry frowned. "Look Ron I don't know what you're mad about, but you shouldn't take it out on everyone else!" He stormed off angrily. Ron walked after Harry. "Harry I'm sorry, it's just Hermione. . . She's still with Viktor . . . And it's really aggravating , because kinda lead me on then I asked her to marry me and she couldn't ,because she was still with him." He said running out of breath.

Harry turned around and his face softened. "You poor soul… You know if you need to… You can stay with me… If your family begins to bug you… I walked over to say that. I'm always there for you mate." He hugged Ron and slapped him on the back. "Harry you're my best friend… can we have a wild orgy in your living room?" He said in a bit happier tone. Eyes wide and sparkly.

Harry laughed. "I dunno if I want to clean cum off the ceiling…" He smiled at Ron. "You can start moving your stuff in as soon as you want… Sirius' old house is the most comfortable house I've ever lived in after I got his mom's painting off the wall and did away with Kreacher." Harry laughed. " I ordered Kreacher to go find Fawkes… He'll never do it. He'll die trying. Fawkes is gone for good after Dumbledore died."

"Well you know I could clean. I bet he will never come back… even if he does find Fawkes." Ron replied.

"Prolly not… that's what I'm hoping for." Harry said smiling.

Pretty soon everyone left, and Ron and Hermione were left alone again.

"'Mione… what were you going to tell me about Victor?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Er… Well a while back I… _((That's it?_ **Of course it is! -suspense suspense-))**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I… well lemme start at the beginning. About three years after I began dating Victor… I decided that I was in love with him enough to take our relationship to the next level…" Hermione goes into flashback, "When I stayed with him for the summer holidays we went skiing and stayed in a lodge in Switzerland somewhere. The first night we were there we consummated our relationship. Soon I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want a child to get in the way of my studies…. So I went to Borgin and Burkes. I asked Borgin if he had anything that could kill an unborn child and he gave me potion for a hefty price, I got the money from Victor. He helped me take the potion because he didn't want that kind of publicity to get around. Neither did I really. After the child had been dispelled I felt a deep feeling of sorrow." She began crying. "Ever since then I've wondered how the child would've grown and what it would look like." She began crying even harder. "I've regretted it more than anything in my life…." She sobbed uncontrollably and was unable to talk coherently anymore.

Ron hugged her tightly and said, "It's okay Hermione… but you don't have to be with him so he won't tell… I could do a memory sweep?" He said as he pulled her back to look into her eyes.

"Ron… its not that easy… You actually think he would just lie down and take that? You might be able to memory sweep him, but you could get hurt… If anybody does that it will be me." She frowned, "So… I will do it, but it will have to wait for a few months when I get to see him again. Ron… You're moving in with Harry? Harry offered me a room too, but I don't know if you want me there… I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Hermione, there's nothing that I want more than you!" He pulled her towards him again.

Hermoine kissed him again. "I'm so glad… that we have each other." He sat down on the bed and she snuggled close to him. After a few minutes of snuggling with Hermione, Ron got up. "I'm gonna go fill out some paperwork that the hospital needs. You need to sleep." He walked out of the room and got the papers from the nurse.

Hermione fell asleep….

A week later Hermione was out of the hospital, and Harry was helping Ron and Hermoine move in with him. Harry set a box down and turned to Ron who was ripping open another, "More of Hermione's clothes? How many clothes can one person have?" Harry teased as Hermione came into the entrance way.

"A lot especially when you're going out with a rich and famous quidditch player." Hermione replied.

"So Victor didn't have a problem with you moving in with the both of us?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "He knows I wouldn't cheat on him." As Harry turned around Hermione whispered to Ron, "Except with you Ron." She smirked at him. "Sorry Mione… but I'm not down with O.P.P!" He said as he walked into the new kitchen.

Hermione whined. "Why not Ron?" She walked up behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist. He wiggled out of her grasp and went to the fridge. He pulled out the things to make stew. Hermione pouted and sat at the table while Ron began cooking. She stared out the window and thought she saw a large black dog outside. She went to the window, "Sirius?" She whispered.

Ron walked over to the window. "What're you looking at?" As soon as he came to the window the dog was gone.

Hermione shrugged and thought it wouldn't be a good idea to say anything about what she had just seen. It would get Harry's hopes up, and Hermione didn't want him to be disappointed because she was being delusional. "I saw a stray dog."

Harry came into the kitchen. "What're you guys looking at?" Harry asked and looked out the window.

"Oh nothing…. Just admiring the yard.." Hermione said.

"Oh okay… So what're you cooking Ron?" Harry asked.

"Stew… and maybe later…" Ron pointed his finger to the ceiling, "Gelatin!"

"The green kind!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes Harry the green one!" Ron replied.

"CRAP YESSS!" Harry grabbed Hermione and began dancing around the kitchen with her.

They laughed for the rest of the night.((inside joke))

The next morning Harry and Ron awoke to the great smell of Pancakes. Harry ran downstairs while pulling his shirt over his head which caused him to fall down half of the stairs. Making Ron trip over him while screaming, "OOOOOOHHHH! PANCAKES! ITS JUST LIKE CHRISTMA--"

Hermione came running into the entry way where Harry and Ron were laying sprawled on the ground together laughing. "Are you two okay?" She asked.

"Obviously yes.…" Ron said between laughing.

"Okay.." Hermione jumped on them. "Are you okay now?"

Ron bit her side, "Get off 'Mione."

"Ack!" She screamed and got up. "So you guys ready for breakfast?"

They went into the kitchen saw that plates were already set up and had tons of food piled on them.

Hermione was drinking some warm coffee and staring out the window. The dog was there again and was sniffing around. He didn't seem to notice Hermione staring.

Sirius was sniffing around the backyard. He was supposed to be dead, but it was just an alternate world behind the curtain in which he fell. He easily found his way out. All he had to do was find another portal just like the other. He didn't want anyone to know he was still alive. He wanted to talk to them, but now wasn't the time. He had to keep his presence hidden and was pushing it by getting nearer to his house. Remus suggested staying away because of numerous reasons that Sirius was well aware of. He looked up to the kitchen window and saw Hermione looking at him. A pang of guilt engulfed him.

Hermione recognized the eyes. She knew it was Sirius, but got the weird feeling that she should keep quiet. She smiled at Sirius and sat down at the table beside Ron.

"Mmmm… Pancakes." Ron said cutely.

Hermione smiled at him. "Ron you're so cute."

"Cute enough for you to break up with Vicky?" Ron said and raised his eyebrows.

"Of course Ron and I will as soon as he comes to see me next month. I want to do it in person."

"Why don't you go see him?" Ron asked.

"Good point. I'll send him a letter saying I really want to see him right now."

"Or… you and I could apparate there." Ron said.

"Yeah! We'll catch him off guard!" Hermione walked outside with Ron following her. They both apparated away with a pop.

When they arrived at Victor's house Hermione knocked on the door old Victorian style door with the large lion's head knocker. Victor answered, "Hermione… I did not know you were coming."

Hermione smiled, "That's because I didn't tell you."

Victor shrugged and looked at Ron raising one eyebrow slightly. "What're you doing here Ronald?"

"Its Ron dammit! Call me Ronald and I'll rip out your throat." ((LOL SNL)) Ron screamed at Victor and smiled.

Victor gave Ron a contemptuous smile. "Well come in… Why is he here anyway?"

"I'm not exactly sure…" Hermione said. "I need to tell you something…"

"What's that?" Victor said as he led them into his kitchen.

They all sat down. Hermione sat down across from Victor and grabbed his hand. She rubbed it compassionately while saying. "Victor… I think we should see other people."

Victor pulled his hand out of hers. "What? Hermione… I thought you loved me…"

Ron frowned at Victor. "I love her more."

"You haven't told him what happened to you yet, have you?" Victor said.

"Yes.. Actually she has." Ron replied.

"And you still love her? I'd be disgusted." Victor chuckled.

Hermione's mouth tightened and she pointed her wand at him and uttered the spell before he could react. "Confundus." She envisioned him forgetting everything about the baby.

"Lets go Ron." She said and headed towards the door.

"Hold on Hermione." Ron walked over to Victor and punches him in the stomach.

Hermione and Ron went to the Three Broomsticks before going home.

"What'll you have dearies?" Madame Rosmerta asked.

"Two butterbeers please." Ron said.

They both sat down at a table in the corner. Hermione sighed loudly. "What?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing…" There was one thing Hermione hadn't told him about her child. And she wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon….


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived back home it was silent. "Harry! We're home!" Ron screamed.

"In the kitchen!" Harry called back.

Hermione and Ron walked through the entryway, and to the kitchen. Harry was sitting at the table talking to a scraggly figure. Hermione gasped. At once she knew who it was. Sirius got up and walked to Hermione. He hugged her. "I'm okay Hermione… You don't have to worry."

"Sirius… I…" She was in shock. This complicated things all too much.

"What? Now we can tell them of our plans. Can't we?" Sirius said.

"No… Sirius… I'm in love with Ron. I thought you were.." She gulped back the lump in her throat. "Dead."

Sirius smiled. "You should've known I wouldn't have abandoned you and the baby. I love you Hermione. I love you more than I've ever loved anybody."

Ron looked confused and hurt. "What baby? Huh!"

Hermione turned to Ron. "This needs some explaining… explaining for everyone."

They all sat down and Hermione began her long winded explanation. "You see… When I was in fifth year and we were staying over at Sirius' for the summer. I got involved with him. We were in love no doubt. I never slept with Victor in truth. I made up that lie to hide the fact that I had been cheating on him with Sirius. After Sirius' death I didn't want a reminder of my love. So I aborted the child." Sirius gasped. "I cried in secret, and still cry at night or wake up with horrible nightmares. I told Victor, and he didn't hold it against me. Or at least I thought he didn't, but when I went to break up with him he wouldn't let me. He said he'd tell the world that I had gotten impregnated by Sirius Black. I couldn't let that happen so I stayed." It had happened again Ron had trusted Hermione…and she had torn his heart to pieces. "But Sirius… I can't be with you… I'm with Ron. I-I-I…. everything is so confusing."

Sirius smiled sadly. "Its okay Hermione. Ron has more to offer. He's younger and he has his whole life ahead of him." Sirius got up. "I'll see you all later… after I re-cooperate from my heart exploding." He hugged Harry, and walked out.

Hermione began sobbing. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but it was inevitable. Ron hugged her. "Its okay 'Mione." He was relieved that she had picked him over Sirius.

"I-I just c-couldn't hurt you again." Hermione confessed.

"Shhh.." He held her close while Harry watched them in silence. Ron's heart slowly started to come back together…but only cause he felt sorry for her, and she picked him over Sirius. Hermione kissed Ron. "I love you. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd hate me…"

"I could never hate you Hermione. I love you." Ron said sweetly.

Hermione hugged him. "I believe I'm gonna go to bed. See you guys later." She went upstairs and fell asleep as soon as she hit the sheets. It had been a hard day, and it wasn't even over yet.

Ron refused to play wizard's chess with Harry. He was so tired it had been a long day, and he felt worn-out. He trudged up the stairs and laid in bed. He found his mind quite restless. He tossed and turned in bed not being able to find a good position. Hermione went down to the living room seeing no one, but Harry there she quietly entered the Ron's room, looking around to see if anyone was awake.

Ron flopped over and cursed under his breathe. He'd seemed so tired a while ago. Now all he could think about how uncomfortable the bed was. Hermione noticed Ron moving around 'has he seen me' she thought as she stood in the doorway watching him for a while before getting together the courage to go and see if he's awake or asleep

Ron heard the creak of floorboards. He sat up. Thinking it was Harry he grumbled, "Why must you make such a racket Harry?"

"Ron I'm not Harry, did I wake you up?" she whispered as she neared his bed.

"Huh? Oh Hermione... No... I couldn't sleep." He looked at her oddly, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I came to talk to you, but if you want me to go I will."

"No... That's fine.. What's on your mind 'Mione?" He said and sat up. His shirtless, well-built torso glimmering in the moonlight. She sat next to him "oddly enough you..." pauses for a minute "I've been thinking about what you said about you loving me...and well" she stopped for a while "I um...well...I love you." she said in a small voice

He smiled. "Well... That's wonderful Hermione...I love you too." He studied her. She smiled at him, and began kissing him passionately. He kissed her back, slowly running his tongue over hers. She pulled Ron on top of her, making her kiss deeper. He began unbuttoning her shirt, with his tongue still down her throat. She began rubbing her hands up and down his back still kissing him. He slipped her shirt off and undid her bra with one swift swipe of his hand. He gently sucked on her chest. She started to moan softly as she reached for his boxers and slide them off him. He pulled down her panties and skirt at once, and he pushed himself slowly into her slowly. She started to moan a bit louder. He grew larger as her moans intensified. "Faster Ron.." she said softly as she kissed him once more. He pushed in and out quickly, grunting with the effort. She moaned louder as he sucked on her chest, and quickened his movements. She kissed Ron's neck, and a small moan escaped his lips. He began to cum inside of her. She moaned louder enjoying Ron inside of her as she started to cum. He grunted and moved faster. A look of pleasure on his face. She was enjoying every minute with Ron as she started kissing him again.

He pulled out, and flopped down on the bed beside her, exhausted. She laid beside Ron on her side looking at him. He smiled at her. She smiled back at him putting her arm around him. "I love you ron"

"I love you, too Hermione. She kissed Ron's forehead. He grinned at her cutely, and played with her hair.

"You okay baby?" She asked as he got a spaced out look on his face.

"Yeah. Its just... I thought our first time might be special." He said.

"It was special, " She said

"It was... I mean... I thought it might be on a romantic beach somewhere..." He laughed, "Sorry that was stupid."

"Oh" smiled at ron

"I'm just being weird... It was great! Plus if the first time happened somewhere romantic then you might expect that all the time."

"True…you're such a cutie Ron" He ran his fingers through her hair. "Your so beautiful..." He held her close to him, and they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms….

Wasn't that cute? I loved it… -claps- I got help with that one from Alexia! Thanks for that Alexia! LOOOOVE! … Sorry to break it to you, but that was the last chapter… I think I ended it well… oh.. They get married and have lots of red headed babies and lived happily ever after.. The end! -gives the finally chapter out with pornos to loving fans.-


End file.
